


Flight of Dragons

by Sanjuno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A mage did it, Also inadvertent interference of two different time travel spells, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Laxus, Child Laxus, Dragons, F/M, Gen, How many Dragons can you fit in one Fairy Ring, I like to make up spell chants, Magic Theory explored, More than usual I mean, Pre-Canon, Time Travel Fix-It, more dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: When a future version of Lucy Heartfilia overshoots the Grand Magic Games by a margin of more than a decade, she is stuck trying to improvise a new plan to save  her Guild from the terrible fate that awaits them.Luckily, she runs into a young Laxus Dreyar, newly made a Dragon Slayer and on the run from Ivan's custody. If Fairy Tail had taught Lucy anything, it was that a Dragon Slayer on a mission was impossible to stop, and that you had to take advantage of every chance opportunity that came your way.So Lucy... improvises. One spell, one chance, and a prayer that Magic will see to the rest.Magic, and Laxus. The Lightning Dragon Slayer follows a very different path this time around. Only time will tell if it is a better one.





	1. Sol Horoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Time Travel stories that work out as planned are fun. Time Travel stories where you fuck up the landing? Those are a bit thinner on the ground.

=/=

(X772)

One major drawback of time travel that no one really talked about was how easy the process was to screw up. For as many times someone said ‘go back to _here_ at _that_ moment and change _this_ event’ there were a thousand times a thousand times more untold stories of the time traveler in question overshooting the target moment or fumbling the landing.

Case in point; in one timeline a future version of Fairy Tail’s Lucy Heartfilia arrived during the Grand Magic Games, sacrificing her life to prevent the creation of the future she had come back from. In another timeline the spell that brought Lucy back failed. In yet another timeline Lucy ended up in the time of dragons. In still another Lucy became trapped in the Celestial Spirit World. In the particular timeline that this narrative is concerned with, Lucy landed in the Fiore of X772 and promptly proceeded to _loose her shit_ in grand Fairy Tail fashion.

/.../

“This was not part of the plan!” The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage howled at the sky and proceeded to kick the closest wall. “Oh Stars, what do I do _now_?”

Given that Lucy was a Fairy Tail mage trying to save her guild from utter destruction and thus Fate’s favourite plaything, the time traveler’s temper tantrum sent her tripping headlong over an eleven-year-old Laxus Dreyar. From the snap of static that leapt up when they came into contact, the Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima had already been implanted in the boy.

“I’m so sorry!” Future Lucy had only seconds to scrap her old plan and come up with a new one. Simple logic won out, in the end. Acnologia was a dragon so the best way to deal with him was to have as many Dragon Slayer mages as possible. Improvisation had never been her thing, but Lucy was going to sell this act or die trying! “Oh! It’s you! Laxus Dreyar, yes? The Lightning Dragon Slayer. I must speak with you!”

“… You…” This Laxus was so very different from the guildmate Lucy had first met twelve year in the future from that moment. This Laxus was shorter than she was, skinny and pale in a way that spoke of recent ill health, the wound over his left eye still raw and ugly and Lucy was surprised Laxus had retained sight in that eye in the future if that was how bad the damage had been while fresh. Laxus swallowed hard, thick blond brows lowering as he glared at Lucy. “I will _not_ go back to my father!”

“Of course you won’t!” Lucy waved a hand to dismiss all mention of the unlamented Ivan Dreyar. Laxus’ grey eyes, pupils constricted to knife-thin slits, flicked to the pink Fairy Tail tattoo on the back of Lucy’s hand. The blonde summoner sighed wistfully at Laxus’ expression. The young Dragon Slayer needed another few years of growth and experience before could really effectively channel the stern authority Master Marakov had passed down to his grandson, but it was a good first try. “I want to help you, young Master. That’s why you can’t go back to Master Marakov yet!”

“What?” Laxus scrambled to his feet, eyeing Lucy warily. “Why not? Gramps kicked Dad out, not me!”

“I know, I know… but so does that bastard Ivan.” Lucy stayed down on her knees, keeping her head a level below Laxus’. The Spirit Mage had learned a lot over the years about dealing with Dragon Slayers. Laxus was currently a Second Generation Slayer, but some things never changed. There was a good chance the boy had no idea what his new magic-wrought instincts were telling him. No, without a real Dragon to act as his guide Laxus would need to cope with learning how to interpret his distinctly inhuman instincts through trial and error. Not fun for anyone, but especially not for Laxus. No wonder he had grown up so grumpy. “Young Master… you are a Dragon Slayer now. If you wish to truly grasp the full extent of the power and magic’s now available to you, then you must accept the reality of your situation and locate a Lightning Dragon to foster your skills properly.”

“The Dragons are dead.” Laxus scowled as Lucy kept smiling. Laxus was just so tiny and grumpy! It was adorable! “You’re crazier than my dad. How did you even find out about me? Dad was the only one there!”

“Young Master… my life will end before this decade finishes.” Lucy lifted her hand to press the Fairy Tail emblem to her cheek. “Knowing this I used the Secret Celestial Spirit Mage Art: Sol Horoscope to see what would befall my Guild after I passed. The future turns down a dark path soon after I… after my daughter joins Fairy Tail. You’ll help me save our Guild, won’t you, Young Master?”

“… What’s your name?” Laxus was still suspicious, but his stance had relaxed enough for Lucy to chance a small lie. “Tell me your name first.”

“Layla Heartfilia.” Close enough to the truth to fool a new, young Dragon Slayer’s inexperienced nose and confused instincts. Lucy ignored the pain in her heart. Mother would understand why Lucy was doing this. “Sol Horoscope has driven Celestial Spirit Mages mad in the past, Young Master. Please do not ask any others to try it unless the need is dire.”

“Sure. Why? Hey!” Laxus snarled and jogged after Lucy as she stood up and started walking away. “Hey! You can’t just say I need to find a Dragon to save Fairy Tail and then leave! Hey!”

“Follow me then, Young Master.” Lucy walked out of town, ignoring the way Laxus sulked in her wake. Sol Horoscope was a real spell, one of many forgotten Arts Lucy had dug up as the world burned down around her, and Lucy had been entirely truthful about the side effects. However risky it was though, Laxus _needed_ to find a Lightning Dragon to teach him the true Dragon Slayer Arts. Erik would need a Poison Dragon, or Kinana would be sad again. Laxus would need to know where to go to collect Sting and Rouge before Memory Control damaged their minds. Lucy fully intended to have every Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail. Just imagine a seven-Dragon Unison Raid! Acnologia’s new name would be pancake! Lucy held back tears and giggles both. “Here we are.”

“What’s so special about this place?” They were well outside of the city now, and stood on the bank of a lake. Sunset painted the sky and the water red and gold and pink. The very best colours, in Lucy’s eyes. Laxus blinked as Lucy waded out into the water. It was a silly superstition, but ever since her first casting of _Urano Metria_ Lucy had always felt better about doing a new spell for the first time if she cast it in water. Laxus hesitated on the shoreline as Lucy spread her arms wide, eyes shining with her rising magic. “What are you doing?”

“ _Rise to ascendance, Fortuna, for my seat is in the Ruling House!_

_“Oh threefold Moirai who spin the path of Stars!_

_“Speak the Words of the Celestial Chorus to Delphi!_

_“I close the Gates of Ivory, open to me the Gates of Horn!_

_“My Name is Tenryobitto, my Aspect is Perfection!_

_“Sing, O Stars of Destiny!_

_“Shine on!_

_“Sol Horoscope!_

Waves crashed against the bank as stars fell from the sky. Laxus shook, his eyes wide as images filled his mind with impossible things. Him, as an adult. Him, fighting against his grandfather. Him, facing a _Dragon_ made of darkness and misery. Gasping, the boy fell to his knees, too shaken by that brief glimpse of what-could-be to scream. A sphere of golden lacrima fell to the ground as the Stellar Mage collapsed to her knees by Laxus’ side. “Here, for you… a record of the Fortune. Keep it safe, young Master. Please…”

“That, that was…” Laxus swallowed, staring at the memory lacrima like it was a viper poised to strike. Celestial Spirit Mages were something of a joke among the stronger Guilds, either lazing around as part of the upper class or hanging off a stronger Mage as arm candy. What Laxus had just witnessed was no joke. The boy’s eyes went wide. “Layla, your arm!”

“Ah, it worked then. Things have changed enough…” The blonde woman smiled, even as her body started to dissolve into golden starlight and glittering dust. A transparent hand held the lacrima globe out to Laxus. “I believe in you, Young Master, and… if… _when_ you meet Lucy… tell her I’m proud…”

“Layla!” Laxus lunged forward, fingers dragging through sparkling stardust as the Stellar Mage faded away. The golden lacrima sat heavy in his hands, and Laxus clutched the crystal orb to his chest like it might disappear on him too. Trying and failing to repress tears, Laxus shook his head. A woman he had known for less than a day, less than a few _hours_ , but she had been a Mage of Fairy Tail and Laxus had been able to smell how much she cared. How much she loved. Loved him, loved the Guild… loved her daughter. Layla had sacrificed her _life_ to give Laxus a chance to protect their guild. Laxus would be worthy of that faith, that sacred trust. Scrubbing the tears away with an ungentle hand, Laxus gazed at the Lacrima resting in his white knuckled grip. “I swear, Layla. I’ll protect Fairy Tail. I’ll take care of Lucy too. I promise, as a mage of Fairy Tail, and as the Lightning Dragon Slayer!”

=/=


	2. Fortunes Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful thing about children is that they have not lived long enough to truly develop a habit of distrust. Prove yourself to be on 'their side' and your words will be believed.
> 
> The Star King's Old Friend has never been a liar, and Laxus' trust will be well rewarded in time.
> 
> The damage to Laxus' spirit, the scar to his psyche that made his strength so brittle in the future-that-was... that wound has been healed, the damage erased. All that remains is for Laxus to accept a new Destiny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the possibility of other Dragons being existent on the physical plane will be explained... eventually. 
> 
> Also rhyming couplets are my _favourite thing_ and I hardly _ever_ get to work them in to the narrative. XP

=/=

(X722)

Laxus Dreyar only made one stop on his way to the Lightning Dragon’s supposed lair, and that was to swing by a post office to mail a letter to his grandfather. Marakov was not getting any younger after all, and the old man had looked wrecked when Ivan Dreyar had been excommunicated.

… Come to think of it, there was a good chance Laxus had been kidnapped by his father. No way would Marakov have trusted Ivan with a child. Not with _those_ kinds of crimes on the man’s permanent record.

Well, whatever. Laxus had a mission to be getting on with.

Sitting alone in the middle of the wilderness was lonely, and boring. At least lightning made for a decent fire-starter in a pinch. Otherwise it would have been cold and dark as well. To combat the silence, Laxus set the lacrima crystal down on the end of his sleeping roll and activated the playback.

The Layla in the crystal’s hologram was very different from the Layla that Laxus had met in the street. Instead of a heavy cloak and robe she wore feminine armor and a crown of stars. Her eyes glowed like twin suns, nothing mortal left in them, and her skin was the blued-silver of moonlight. She was Tenryubitto, the Celestial Dragon who ruled over the stars. She spoke with the voice of prophecy, and Laxus was doing his best to memorize the verses.

Difficult, as the entire recording took about eighteen hours to get through, and the longer he listened the less of it Laxus understood. Who knew how many years into the future Layla had looked. Some of the signs probably had not happened, and some of the people mentioned might not even have been born yet. Laxus sighed and played the Fortune from the beginning. Might as well deal with what he needed to do now rather than worry about the distant future.

Layla’s voice rang out into the night, confident and proud.

_“Thirteen legends born to ancient times,_

_“Thirteen golden gates aligned._

_“Zodiac master and Star King’s Friend,_

_“Gathered means for stopping END._

_“Third born of third Fairy crowned,_

_“Set thy feet to path avowed._

_“Seek ye Dragon what names thee son,_

_“For sake of battles as yet won._

_“Seek the Lightning Lord, O scar of storms,_

_“Follow up the path of thorns._

_“When full-faced moon kisses highest crag,_

_“Run to ground the white-crowned stag._

_“Speak of truths, and only thus,_

_“Hard won is wounded Dragon’s trust._

_“Might of Slayers is something more,_

_“As power comes seek Dragon’s lore._

_“To lay an ancient fear to rest,_

_“In Fairy Ring make Dragon’s Nest._

_“Be not sore at Dragon’s leaving,_

_“Damaged souls seek means of healing._

_“At war with Chaos and Demon’s Sire,_

_“Sundered souls in living tire._

_“As Dragons seek solace in the Dreaming,_

_“There is more to loss than Dragon’s leaving._

_“Family chosen, bond of love,_

_“Faith held cleanses curse in blood._

_“Seven centuries the stars have burned,_

_“Seven decades the wheel has turned,_

_“Seven years to time it right,_

_“Dragon’s children will rise in flight._

Laxus yawned, and shut the lacrima off. He was no poet, and allegory and metaphors abounded in the Fortune. It was hard to interpret at some points. Hopefully Gramps, or maybe even the Dragon that Laxus was supposed to find, would be able to help figure out the things Layla was trying to tell him.

At least the directions were clear enough. There was a mountain range nearby called the Thorn Wall. Supposedly named after some overprotective Wood Mage who went a little overboard in her attempt to keep her niece from sneaking out at night to see her boyfriend. Thankfully the cartographer in the last town had an old school mapmaker who included the local Old Roads and not just the Highways and Train Lines. Laxus would reach the turn off for the Briar Road through the Thorn Wall Mountains either tomorrow or the day after. He would need to move fast if he wanted to be in sight of the tallest mountain in the range by the full moon.

Laxus just hoped there were actually deer there… and did the antlers _really_ fall off at certain times of the year?

=/=

**(It takes a great deal of personal strength to trust a stranger at their word.)**

Laxus had been stalking this herd of deer for a while now. He was starting to get a bit worried. All of the bucks he could see had brown or black antlers, and the moon was rising higher by the minute. Had he missed seeing it somehow? There had to be a stag with white antlers somewhere in this fucking forest! Layla had given her life to get Laxus the fucking prophecy that had led him here, so this had better fucking work!

A flash of pale light out of the corner of his wounded eye. Just as the pale face of the moon edged behind the looming mountain peak, the largest buck Laxus had ever seen stepped out of the bush.

Laxus suppressed a surge of excitement and breathed out a silent prayer of thanks. It was here. It existed. Layla’s Fortune was still holding true. Now all Laxus had to do was _catch_ the damned thing.

The wind shifted. The deer lifted their heads. Laxus tensed, eyes narrow as he focused on his prey. The deer bolted, and Laxus leapt after the buck he needed with single-minded determination.

Like grounded thunder, the deer scattered, their hooves pounding against the forest floor. Laxus felt the Lightning Magic coursing through his body, pushing him to move faster, and faster. Faster than was safe in the dark forest, but the scent of his prey was in his nose. Musk and fear and his blood was up, was coursing hot, pulse racing in pure predatory joy in the chase. The buck left a trace in the air, not sight or scent as Laxus understood it, but the young mage could still follow it. A trail of fast fading sparks. The static that clung to fur. Every breath tasted like the first lightning strike of a new storm.

With a roar of victory Laxus leapt at the stag. His fingernails were claws, sheathed in crackling light, and they sank deep into the muscle of the buck’s shoulders. His prey went down and Laxus opened his jaw for the killing blow. Lightning leapt from his throat, lancing through the deer’s jugular as Laxus sank his fangs into bloody fur.

The stag stopped thrashing as the blood spilled into the dirt, shuddering one last time before falling still for good. The forest around him was quiet and Laxus blinked, slowly pulling away from the buck and licking copper from his lips.

“… Huh.” That had been… different.

Hm. No wonder Layla had told Laxus to go find an _actual_ Dragon to teach him about his new magic. That killer instinct to run his prey down and tear it open had _not_ felt very human at all. His grandfather would have tried to help, but Marakov never would have _understood_. There would have been pity, and sidelong _looks_ , and _being handled_ like an abused pet. Looking down at his bloody hands, flickers of lightning still sparking off mostly-grown-in claws, Laxus was _fiercely_ glad that his episode had happened while he was alone. If _anyone_ had been around to see him loose it like that…

Well, it went without saying that blood thirst was _not_ the kind of reputation Laxus wanted. Especially not after the way his father had been kicked out of Fairy Tail.

Crouched on his heels over the body of his prey, Laxus absently licked his fingers clean. The blood was hot and salty and _good_ in a way that was hard to describe. It tasted like winning, like an honest victory, like the flush of triumph as the adrenaline rush faded and a challenge was bested.

The night wind shifted, bringing the scent of wet leaves and unearthed stone to Laxus’ nose. The boy’s head lifted. There was something else there. Old leather and ozone and something that reminded Laxus of his grandfather, like spicy smoke and chalk. The wind sighed through the trees, but now that Laxus was paying attention to the world outside his own head he could hear the rhythm of breaths not his own. Laxus was not the only hunter in the forest tonight.

The young mage could feel the eyes on him, and Laxus stood with a growl, lightning flaring bright from his shoulders like mantled wings. “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

“Such spirit. How unusual for a thief.” Eyes larger than Laxus’ head gleamed in the dark as the mass of shadows Laxus had mistaken for a pile of mossy rocks shifted, and the Dragon raised his head from the ground. “You think to order me about with stolen power, human?”

“Hey! I didn’t steal anything!” Laxus bared his teeth and ignored the way his whole body could fit inside the Dragon’s mouth with room to spare. The Horoscope said to tell the truth, so like hell was Laxus going to put up with this ‘thief’ bullshit! As much as it pissed him off to talk about Ivan, Laxus needed to clear the air. “Especially not my fucking power! I had nothing to do with that asshole shoving a lacrima down my throat! Do I look suicidal? I was fine learning from Grandpa, but my stupid fuck of a father decided to experiment! You think I ran all the way out here for shits and giggles? That bastard could’ve killed me! Dragon Slayer power is bullshit!”

The Dragon blinked as Laxus panted in the wake of his shouting, still winded from his hunt and struggling with the surge of irrational anger caused by the recollections of Ivan’s actions. “So you claim the power of a Dragon Slayer was forced on you, little human? Curious that to managed to accept the power in such a case.”

“Shut up. Like hell was I just gonna give up!” Laxus crossed his arms and glared. “Lightning is a stupid Dragon Slayer power anyway! Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to find Lightning low enough for me to eat? I’m always starving and I almost killed myself trying to catch Lightning in a thunderstorm.”

“You think so, little one?” The Dragon’s laugh rumbled like amused thunder as Laxus scowled harder. “It seems that it falls to me to teach you otherwise.”

“What the hell does that mean? Hey!” Laxus yelped in surprise. He was swept off his feet by the Dragon’s muzzle, bounced into place at the beginning of the mane that followed the ridge of the Dragon’s spine. The boy clung to the branching horns as massive wings spread wide and the body of the dead buck was plucked from the ground by wickedly sharp claws. “Hey, that’s mine!”

“We will consider it your adoption fee, child. Now, hang on tightly.” The powerful hindquarters bunched and uncoiled and the Dragon leapt into the sky, wing catching the air with titanic heaves. “I am called Susawanoo, child. What is your name?”

“Ah, Laxus. I’m Laxus Dreyar.” Laxus shouted over the wind as the Dragon climbed high over the moon-washed treetops, rising above even the mountain’s peak. “Where are we going?”

“Susawanoo laughed and banked towards the moon as they leveled out. “Home, little one. I am taking us home.”

=/=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the double-blind that Igneel and his posse pulled, I'm sure none of us are surprised by _any_ Dragon's ability to be a sneaky shit. I'm really looking forward to seeing how a Dragon Raised Laxus turns out.
> 
> ... Poor Marakov, though. And he thought he had a difficult grandson _before_.


	3. Serpent Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Celestial Spirit Realm exists outside of time as mortals know it. Dragons, however long lived they may be, are still mortal creatures. So they are taken quite unawares when the plots of not one, but _two_ Stellar Mages collide in an attempt to save the world.
> 
> A pity neither of said Stellar Mages thought to inform anyone else of their plans before putting things into action and then dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect Susawanoo to be such a dad. But _holy hells_ Susawanoo is _such a huge dad_ this is fantastic. ♥

=/=

**(Susawanoo’s biological clock has been ticking for _centuries_. Laxus is therefore the best thing to ever happen to him.)**

Of all the possibilities that could have resulted from riding the Stellar Mage’s spell so far into the future, this was not a result Susawanoo had ever contemplated. It had been pure chance and good fortune that Igneel and his compatriots had found human children with compatible magic. Five who had managed to succeed out of how many hundreds of dragons? _Only_ five of them able to teach Dragon Slayer Magic, even though every dragon still living had been searching for the best way to slay Arcnologia?

Igneel had been _lucky_ to find a child young enough to learn their ways, to shape with Dragon Slayer Magic into a Mage capable of challenging a dragon. Luckier even still to find a child who was compatible with the vital magical energies of the Fire Dragon King. Oh yes, Igneel had been fortunate indeed. As had the other four who now slumbered within the souls of their children, hidden from their enemy at a safe remove from reality. Sheltered and undetectable, for now. Biding their time for the children to gain strength while still below Arconologia’s attention.

Susawanoo turned his head to eye the human child slumped against his side, sleeping off a heavy meal of veal and cloud lightning. Young Laxus’ face when Susawanoo had carried him into the small squall to eat his fill… there had been relief, and thankfulness, and a gnawing hunger finally satiated.

A child of his own to raise up with a Slayer’s power, already gifted with the first flush of Susawanoo’s dominion and all but recovered from the life-threatening shift in his personal magic. A child carrying the life-gift of a Stellar Mage in his pocket. Susawanoo did not know Layla Heartfelia by name, but he recognized her face nevertheless. Her bloodline was unmistakable. Once again a Star had died for the Dragons, burning herself out to give their children a _chance_.

Susawanoo had wondered what had driven Anna to gather the childless dragons she had decided to send through the Eclipse Gate with the children. Even at four hundred years removed, Arcnologia was still yet hunting for the scent of Dragons on the wind as he scoured the world. It was only a small matter of time until Susawanoo and his compatriots were discovered once in the future, and yet…

Now the Lightning Dragon knew why he, at least, had been one of those chosen by the Stellar Mage and sent forth into the future.

Laxus shifted with a soft whine, the wound over his eye pulling tight as the boy grimaced in his dreaming.

“Hush, child.” Susawanoo rumbled softly as a creature his size was able. “Hush now. Nothing shall harm you whilst I am here.”

“Mh.” Tucked securely under the shelter of Susawanoo’s wing, Laxus settled into deeper slumber once again, uneasy dreams soothed by the unmistakable rumble of the dragon’s voice.

Susawanoo crooned to the human child as he might once have done for his own hatchlings. Luck and good fortune and a helpful Stellar Mage had brought this child to him. This child who he would be able to raise, to teach of his magic, and make a true Dragon Slayer of.

Five was such a small number, after all. Six was much better. The possibility of more if young Laxus’ message from Anna’s descendant was to be believed… well. That would be something worth taking a risk or two for.

Perhaps it was time he paid Fluerdlis a little visit. Just to remind the Poison Dragon of certain agreements that had been made between them.

/…/

**(Dragons do not have assigned gender roles. This fact blows Laxus’ mind a little bit.)**

“What are you _doing_ , Susawanoo? You can’t be here!” Fleurdlis hissed, eyes very wide indeed as the Poison Dragon King saw Susawanoo emerge from among the trees of the bog the other dragon had made a home in. “You know the risk as well as I do. What if that monster saw you?”

“Calm yourself, old friend. I took care not to be seen.” It had been a long journey, made longer by the need to walk much of the distance, restricted to flying only when thunderclouds provided sufficient cover to mask the Lightning Dragon King’s scent. The need to care for a human child had presented its own unique challenges to overcome. Even with lightning to subsist on, Laxus still needed solid food to be able to grow. The boy slept more frequently than Susawanoo needed to rest, and the dragon blessed the fact that his new foster son trusted him enough to sleep in the pouch meant for unfledged dragonets. It made things considerably less complicated when Susawanoo flew or continued to travel through the night. “We must speak of our plans. The situation has changed and you must be made aware of it.”

“It’s been less than two complete moons since the Eclipse Gate was opened for us.” Fleurdlis spat in a scathing tone. “What could _possibly_ have changed in so little time?”

“… Dad?” Laxus hung his arms over the lip of Susawanoo’s pouch, rubbing the sleep carefully out of his scarred eye. Fleurdlis reared up in shock, hooded crest flaring up instinctively. The poison dragon sputtered as Susawanoo smirked in smug satisfaction. Looking blearily up at Fleurdlis, the boy frowned. “What’s going on? Is this the friend you were talking about?”

“This is Fleurdlis, the Poison Dragon King.” The Lightning Dragon gestured to the human he was carrying in a space reserved for his own offspring. “Fleurdlis, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Laxus Dreyar. My new son and future Lightning Dragon Slayer.”

Susawanoo had the delightful pleasure of seeing Fleurdlis struck completely speechless. Laxus eyed the new dragon dubiously.

“Are you sure this is the right one?” Laxus twisted his head around to look up at Susawanoo. “Are girls even _allowed_ to be kings?”

“It’s different for dragons.” Susawanoo wanted very badly to laugh, but the feelings of small children were delicate things. Laxus was just _precious_ and Susawanoo was so glad he had found him. “’ _King_ ’ means ‘ _the strongest_ ’ in our language, so yes. Among dragons it’s common enough for females to become kings.”

“Oh. That’s neat.” Yawning, Laxus crawled out of the pouch onto Susawanoo’s palm and looked up at the Poison Dragon with noticeably more respect. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And. And you.” Blinking rapidly to break their stare, Fluerdlis tore her gaze away from the young human who already carried the scent of Susawanoo’s power and switched her stare to the other dragon. “ _How_?”

“Celestial Magic, and a very generous Stellar Mage.” Susawanoo nudged Laxus with his nose. “Go on then, child. Show Fleurdlis her bit.”

“My bit? Of _what_?” The mention of Celestial Spirit Magic had thrown the Poison Dragon off stride. In answer, the human boy pulled a golden lacrima sphere out of his pocket. The orb _reeked_ of starstuff.

The image rose up, the prophecy unfolding, and oh yes. Fleurdlis knew that bloodline well. She challenged any dragon living in this time to claim ignorance. The changed situation they found themselves in now made perfect sense. Susawanoo would not have broken their pact of isolation for anything less than an overwhelming new advantage.

_Dance, Titania! Take up arms!_

_Break thy cage, sound the alarms!_

_Blood of the covenant, torch passed on_

_Rise up! Rise up! Be true, be strong!_

_Red Queen, call thy swords to hand_

_Press onward to the fairy band_

_Eye to the future, demons wroth_

_Plant thy feet and pledge thy troth_

_Choose thy fate and the wheel turns_

_Come about and the Tower will burn_

_Innocent flower in serpent’s skin_

_Poison youth thy heart be twinned_

_Tower of Heaven to be cast down_

_Darkness to flourish underground_

_Envenomed with dragon’s power_

_This child of the Valley Flower_

_Serpent cozened to thy breast_

_Each to love the other best_

_Shed thy chains to seek the sky_

_Passed hand to hand, a coin of lives_

_Moon-dark night, mirror-dark sea_

_Mother comes to away with thee_

“That’s enough.” Fleurdlis spoke softly, already plotting the swiftest route to that accursed Tower that was well enough left alone. Getting there was easy. Getting there without coming to the wrong attentions, _especially_ if some daft fool had taken it into their head to rebuild it… that made her task a bit more difficult. “It does not tell me how much time I have.”

“Layla says your kid gets traded.” Laxus notes, frowning fiercely at the scribbled words in his notebook. “I think you have to get there before they take him away.”

“After the Red Queen calls her swords, before the next New Moon.” The Poison Dragon huffed in aggravation. “The dark moon is _tonight_ , you static-addled lack wit.”

“Do not insult my son when he’s attempting to help you just because you’re upset, Fleurdlis.” Susawanoo plucked Laxus up off the ground and gave the other dragon a stern look. “You have time, just get there before this moon ends. I wish you safety on your travels, my friend.”

“My apologies, I let my temper get the better of my tongue. You are correct.” Fleurdlis nodded at the child and stood up, water running off their scales in a rush. “Take care of your son, Susawanoo. And I will go to rescue mine.”

=/=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Lilies are _super_ poisonous? And that if you drink the water from a vase of lilies you'll die horribly? Fleurdlis knew this. She knows _all_ the poison trivia.
> 
> Still trying to clear up my update queue, and this story has languished the longest according to my stats page. So it gets the first update. *blows kisses*

**Author's Note:**

> Fooled you didn't I? I bet you thought this was a Lucy story. Nope.
> 
> GO, LAXUS, GO! *shakes pom-poms*


End file.
